peelfandomcom-20200213-history
08 January 1980
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-01-08 ; Comments *John says he is very excited, very tense, as he is expecting child 'C' at the end of the month. "Will it be Dalglish?" *Peter Powell and Andy Peebles receive some gentle DJ ribbing. *Joe Strummer is going to be on Kid Jensen's singles review show Round Table on Friday, along with Debbie Harry. "I'd like to ask Joe why the Clash were all so surly on 'Tiswas' last Saturday. It didn't really seem necessary to me." *Peel incorrectly announces that the following night's sessions will come from the XDreamysts and Misty In Roots, when this is actually for the day after that (10 January 1980). Sessions *None - all records show Tracklisting *'File b cuts in a minute or so into the following' *Stiffs: Inside Out (7") Dork :JP: "Those are the Stiffs, from Blackburn, who drew today, 1-1 it was, in the replay." Blackburn had drawn 1-1 that evening at home to Fulham in a Third Round replay in the FA Cup. *'Files c & d cut in and includes the last minute of the following' *Chords: Maybe Tomorrow (7") Polydor :JP: "Last night when I played that I mentioned that Billy Fury's first record, issued 21 years ago, was also called Maybe Tomorrow." *Billy Fury: Maybe Tomorrow (7" EP) Decca :JP: "I sang along with that very prettily indeed." *'(File a cuts in) *Dandy Livingstone: Rudy, A Message To You (7" EP) Trojan Records *''(FM signal dropout on File a - just over 1 min)'' *Cabaret Voltaire: Silent Command (7" single) Rough Trade :JP: "I don't think it's going to be Dicky Lee Torpid's record of the week, I must say. Do you need any further recommendation?" *Bardi Blaise: Trans Siberian Express (7" single) Dindisc *Delta 5: Mind Your Own Business (7" single) Rough Trade (FM signal distortion on file a) *Only Ones: Trouble In The World (7" single) CBS *Asher & Tremble: Humble Yourself (7" single) Rockers *'(tape flip on file b omits almost all of the following Madness track)' : JP: "This next one's for The Pig... currently expecting child 'C' at the end of the month. Very exciting, very tense you know... will it be Dalglish? You'll just have to wait and see." Thomas James Dalglish *Madness: My Girl (7" single) Stiff Records *Holly & The Italians: Tell That Girl To Shut Up (7" single) Oval Records *Scritti Politti: Confidence (12" 4A Sides EP) Rough Trade / St. Pancras Records (tape flip on File a) *Perverts: Ronka (7" EP) Dolores Records *Living Daylights: Personality Changes (7" Heart Stop EP) E.S.R. Records *Horace Andy: Love Is The Light (12" single) Techniques (FM Interference on File a) *Circles: Opening Up (7" single) Graduate Records *The Who: Circles (7" Ready Steady Who EP) Reaction (FM Interference on file a) : John has got a letter and record from Genesis P-Orridge of Throbbing Gristle who tell him: "...'the record can be played at any speed; 16, 33, 45, 78 and it's got two holes, although the one that's off-center, at 78 can throw the stylus clear off the record,' we found the same at 45." :(John then plays bits of this a few times, at different speeds and with the off-center hole.) *Non: Mode Of Infection (7" EP) :JP: "That's the sound of contemporary dentistry." *Revillos: Motor Bike Beat (7" single) Snatzo *Fun 4: Singing In The Showers (7" EP) NMC Records (tape flip during track on file b) *Tea Set: Parry Thomas (7" single) Waldo's Records *'Files a, c & d cut out' *Big Youth: Political Confusion (single) Cash and Carry *Oscillators: Leonard Cheshire (7") Warren Records *Clash: Armagideon Time (b-side 'London Calling' 7") CBS :JP: "I shouldn't say this of course, but I like that better than any of the tracks on the LP, and I like some of the tracks on the LP." *Sabotage: When The War Is Over (7") Optimistic :JP: "Now, just when I thought that Tears of a Clown had peaked at number 17, or wherever it was last week, it's gone up to number 6. About which of course I'm extremely pleased." *Beat: Tears Of A Clown (7") 2-Tone :JP: "Could it make a bid for number one? Well I don't know. Who cares really, but I should be jolly pleased if it did." *Expelaires: To See You (7") Zoo *Trailer for the British Rock and Pop Awards poll, part one. *Mo-Dettes: White Mice (7") Partsong *Trailer for the British Rock and Pop Awards poll, part two. (tape flip during it) :JP: "If you've got time I'd be quite grateful if you did that, actually, because if Val Doonican wins it they come to me and say, 'See! They all want to hear Val you know. That stuff you're playing? Nobody's interested in it at all!" *Judah: Take Over The Town (single) Truth and Rights *Mean Street Dealers: Japanese Motorbikes (7") Graduate :JP: "I'd really like to have a good, old secondhand British motorbike. If I was Noel Edmonds there'd be somebody at this very moment on the phone, sorting it out. As it is, I just buy records." *Animals and Men: Don't Misbehave In The New Age (7") TW Records *Tigers: Big Expense, Small Income (7") Strike Records *Ohm: Ohm Sweet Ohm (7") OverHead Musick *Johnny Curious: Someone Else's Home (7") Bugle *'File b end of show' File ;Name *a) John Peel Show (1980_01_08) Records.mp3 *b) John Peel 1980-01-08.mp3 *c) 1980-01-08 John Peel Radio 1 (Incomplete) DB140.mp3 *d) 1980-01-08 Peel Show DB140 v2.mp3 ;Length *a) 01:03:20 *b) 01:55:20 *c) 01:06:51 *d) 01:05:58 ;Other *a) Very good stereo sound at 320 kbps, but with some occasional FM Noise - reduced in volume. Tape and file from Hangthedj 21:20, September 8, 2010 (UTC). (The file is reversed so that the second half of the recorded segment occurs before the first half. 0.00 to 31.35 contains the section from The Perverts to The Tea Set. 31.35 to the end contains the section from Dandy Livingstone to Scritti Politti, with a period of silence from 34.29 to 35.55.) *b) created from T201, T202 and T203 of 400 Box and digitised by Dr_Mango. Almost complete show. Recording is missing a minute or so at the very start of the show, then at the 30 minute mark there is a clunky tape flip that omits almost all of the Madness track. *c) Created from DB140 of Derby Box, digitised by RF *d) Created from DB140 of Derby Box, digitised by''' SB''' *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *a) mooo/folder / mooo/file - (login required) *b) mooo server / file - (login required) *c) Mooo *d) Mooo Notes Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category: 400 Box Category:Hangthedj tape Category:Available online Category:Shared Category:Derby Box